The Spider and The Fly
by God of Insanity
Summary: What happens when the Spider finally catches the Fly? WARNING: For MATURE readers ONLY *LEMON* YAOI M/M Nara/Sess


**The Spider and The Fly**

By:_ God of Insanity_

Warning(s): NC-17, Humor, Yaoi M/M, ONE-SHOT, Non-Conish, LEMON, Anal, GAY sex, Violence, Cursing...The usual.

Pairing(s): Naraku/SesshoumarUKE

Summary: What happens when the Spider finally catches the Fly? WARNING: For MATURE readers ONLY *LEMON*

**_A/N: LordOfTheWest and I were having a conversation and somehow Spanish Flies popped into it, and an idea sprung into my mind. So I thought about it, and this ficlet was born. It's a one-shot, so there won't be any more chapters...unless people strongly insist. In other words, gotta give me a reason to write it._**

**_Side Note: The Screaming WILL have another chapter, I promise._**

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters except for my own ideas and characters. I make no profit whatsoever from Rumiko's work. I also make no profit from Slipknot, or any of their music. The rights to Prosthetics belongs to Slipknot. _

_"Prosthetics" _

_  
__Even if you run... I will find you __**  
**__I decided I wanted you __**  
**__Now I know...I NEED __**  
**__If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought __**  
**__Keep in mind - I am with you __**  
**__Never left out fate, can't concentrate_  
_Even if you run... ____YOU WILL BE MINE! __**  
**__Ah, fucking you will be mine! __**  
**__Ah, fucking you will be mine! __**  
**__Ah, fucking you will be mine! ____I FOUND YOU ____Leanin' out of an open window __**  
**__You laughed (my fingers clenched) __**  
**__Too perfect, far too careless __**  
**__I couldn't help myself - I just took you ____DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me) ____Better make yourself at home __**  
**__You're here to stay __**  
**__You won't bother me...If you let me bother you __**  
**__All the doors are locked, all the windows shut __**  
**__KEEP IN MIND - I watch you __**  
**__Never leave my side, never leave me, fucker __**  
**__Even if you run ____What the fuck is different? Man, I can't believe I'm doin' this ____DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me)_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"It doesn't resemble a fly in any way," Drawled a tall man with incredibly long, yet wavy inky black hair that was bound up in a way that was typical for a lord. His dark hair made his lightly tanned skin look much paler than it actually was. Not only that, but the black and purple kimono and hakama he wore helped accentuate his skin to the point that it seemed to glow. Yet, what was most intriguing about him were his cruel cinnamon eyes that seemed they could bore right into a person and slice said person to pieces.

All in all, he was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but something about him didn't seem quite right.

An old woman with long graying hair watched the lord apprehensively. "Ah, but that is what the Spaniards call it. Oh my travels towards the west, I have come across many a strange thing. This little green insect, which is a beetle, is indeed called the Spanish Fly, my lord."

The feudal lord inspected the emerald 'fly', curiously burning deeply in his brown eyes. "Oh? What is this...fly, used for?"

The old crone's eyes twinkled with something the lord almost didn't recognize. "It is often used as a powerful aphrodisiac. It can also be used as a poison, my lord."

"Oh, do tell me more...about this deadly little big. Tell me everything that you know, old woman."

The old hag's black eyes twinkled mischievously, as if she were about to tell the handsome lord a deep dark secret. She told him everything that she knew, hoping he would take the insects off her hands. If he did want them, she'd have to be careful. Some gut feeling told her not to cross this young lord. She may be old, but she was by far no fool. Even the old desired life.

The more the old woman revealed, the wider Naraku wanted to smile. He kept on his best poker face, though. It never bode well to look too eager.

As the kumo hanyou listened to the crone, all sorts of wicked ideas started to formulate in his clever, but evil brain.

This little "fly" would help him lure and catch an even bigger fly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru strode slowly and carefully across a meadow with swaying golden grass. In the sunlight, the grass seemed to glow like gold. The inu youkai didn't seem to notice this beauty, and in fact, he seemed oblivious to the world around him. In truth, he was always paid the utmost attention to his surroundings even though myriads of thoughts always hassled his intelligent mind.

"Rin! You stupid girl! Don't touch that! It's poisonous, girl!" Berated Jaken's shrill, unpleasant, yet humorous voice.

All the toad received in reply was an amused girlish giggle. Rin hopped over Jaken's head in a prime example of leap frog and took off running with the toad desperately trying to catch up with her greater speed.

"Stop." Ordered Sesshoumaru's steely, yet knee-weakening male voice.

As if by magic, the girl immediately halted all running and movement. She looked over her shoulder at the inu youkai, as if seeking further instruction.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixated on the grove of trees she had been previously heading towards. He sniffed the air again and his lip almost curled when he caught a whiff of the putrid, wretched scent of his enemy, Naraku. He idly wondered if it were some pathetic puppet or another worthless reincarnation of Naraku's again. Or perhaps this time it was the real deal. The spider half-breed rarely showed himself to his own enemies and often used other people to do his own dirty work for him. Because of that, Sesshoumaru labeled the kumo as a dishonorable coward.

"Jaken. Rin. Stay here until I return." Came Sesshoumaru's curt, yet calm order. Without another glance at his ward or retainer, he slipped through the trees silently. Despite his careful steps and alert senses, he appeared to look as if he were casually strolling the woods at his leisure.

After a few long minutes, when the scent reached its peak, Sesshoumaru halted his steps and stood his ground, patiently waiting his foe to make his appearance.

Several long minutes passed and nothing happened. Not even a sound was heard, save for the slight breeze.

The inu youkai's patience thinned and he spoke quietly, knowing full well that the kumo could hear him, "I know you are there, Naraku. This Sesshoumaru is no fool."

"The fact that you came here to me proves otherwise, Sesshoumaru-dono." Mocked Naraku, his voice echoing from all around the woods.

Sesshoumaru bristled inwardly at the insult and retorted nonchalantly, "Better a fearless fool than a gutless coward. He was flustered because he couldn't pinpoint the spider's exact location. Instead, he opted to remain cool and predisposed. He wouldn't let the kumo know that he was getting frustrated and that he didn't know where the hell he was. But what really bothered him besides that was a foreign scent that was thick in the air like burning incense. He didn't like it one bit.

A sinister, yet amused sardonic laugh resounded in Sesshoumaru's sharp ears. It sounded too close for his comfort.

"Oh, I am so close to you that I could reach out and play with that pretty hair of yours, little Sesshoumaru." Jeered Naraku and as if to prove it, he reached over and touched the dog's cheek in a mock display of a caress.

Sesshoumaru jerked his face away and slashed at the offending hand that dared touch him. Unfortunately for him, his claws missed their target and only met air.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? You don't like my touch? I'm hurt. Really, I am." Crooned Naraku, and this time, his mouth sounded as if it were a hairsbreadth away from the inu's pointed ear.

"This Sesshoumaru grows weary of your mind games, vermin. Come out and fight me, worthless hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat out, his voice on the edge of a growl. His cold amber eyes glanced around warily, trying to find the wretched spider. To his surprise, his vision started to blur and grow fuzzy. Even his hearing felt muffled as if he were underwater. But worse of all, his acute sense of smell was nearly gone. It was bad to the point that he couldn't even smell Naraku anymore. It struck him that that odd scent in the air may be the culprit that diluted his senses. Of course...Naraku always HAD to cheat. The Coward.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-dono? You look as if someone took something very precious from you. Hm, I wonder what that could have been?" Naraku teased, but what was worse was the fact that his voice sounded pleased. And triumphant.

Sesshoumaru gripped the hilt of Tokijin while he weighed all of his limited options. Even his brain felt like it was falling to an anesthetized state. His body followed suit shortly after with a sensation that at first felt like needles pricking him, but then felt like a numbing feeling. He was trying to fight it, but to no avail. Whatever toxin that was polluting the air had already taken effect. The toll on his body would have set the inu on panic if he were any other person. No matter the pain or toil, the inu youkai male never panicked in any situation no matter how dire. No threat of agony or death could ever force him to beg, cry, or scream.

"Do you feel it, yet? The poison has taken effect, I can tell. The more you fight it, the faster you succumb to it."

Sesshoumaru ignored the taunting voice in favor of attempting to formulate a plan. He could always try to escape, but that brought a nasty taste to his mouth. No matter the circumstances, he would never stoop as low as Naraku. He would stand and fight until his death, if need be. The youkai lord would die with his honor intact when the time came. But right now, what could he do?

"Ever the stubborn dog, Sesshoumaru? I must say, I'm impressed that you are still conscious. Everyone else I have tested it on was out in under a minute. The question now is...will you die like they died, or will you survive?" Inquired Naraku, yet it sounded more like he was talking more to himself than to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth behind closed lips. He was fighting desperately just to remain conscious as it were. His entire body was numb now and he couldn't feel anything anymore. As his mind slipped into an unconscious state, he muttered venomously, "Damn you..."

Naraku caught the falling demon in his arms easily enough. He stared down at him curiously and then a slow, terrifying smirk spread on his lips. A smirk so wicked it would have made the devil sick with envy. "You've wasted your being for a long time, Sesshoumaru. I say it's time to put it to good use. Shall we?" And with those last cryptic words, Naraku lifted the inu into his arms bridal style and lunged off to his destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later, the night was at its darkest and the moon at its fullest. The scheming spider sat in the tearoom of his newest fortress. As usual, he was only clad in a purple hakama and the rest of him was bare for all to see.

Being the ever so patient spider that he undoubtedly was, he had been waiting many hours for his captive to awaken. During that time, he had been in his tea room dwelling on the future. Even though he had most of his intricate, wicked plans figured out, it never hurt to rethink everything. He was a careful and calculating demon and he didn't often do anything out of pure impulse.

Naraku had ordered Kagura to check up on the unconscious dog every so often. Of course, he kept a close eye on Kagura and Sesshoumaru using Kanna's mirror. He knew about Kagura's infatuation with the demon lord and also knew that the wench wanted to use the inu to gain her freedom.

Naraku snorted at the thought. It was always amusing yet irritating at how cautious and foolish that woman was. He could tell that a time or two Kagura had been tempted to touch the sleeping man. He had seen her hesitation very clearly, which had led him to believe she had suspected that he was watching her.

"Kagura."

As if she had been just outside the door, Kagura slid it open and stepped inside like a disobedient child that was reluctant to face her parent. "Yes, Naraku-sama?"

"I want you to pay InuYasha a little visit," Naraku paused to toss her a small purple bag. Noting the wind witch's puzzled expression, he further explained, "Using your wind, I want you to dispel this into the air. you must be far enough from it, yet close enough to observe what happens to InuYasha and his happy little group. Understood?"

Kagura nodded and gripped the tiny bag. She turned away and started to leave, but halted when she heard Naraku add, "Oh, and don't come back until...hmmm... a week or so. Come back in a week. Lord Sesshoumaru must not be disturbed."

Naraku's reincarnation grimaced at the way Naraku's words implied something heinous. She wished she could free the great dog demon, but there was null that she could do about what Naraku planned. She could only hope Sesshoumaru survived what the kumo planned to put him through. If only...

Naraku stood up to his full, impressive towering height and pulled his kimono top on. He could tell Sesshoumaru was stirring.

It was time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru blinked bleary eyes when his body had chosen to wake him up. His vision was still blurry and his thoughts were all jumbled up. Many minutes, (or was it hours?) passed until his vision started to clear up and his wits returned t him. Without moving, he scanned his surroundings. He was lying on a futon in a dark, yet pleasantly furnished room. Despite how nice it was, it felt like a prison cell to Sesshoumaru.

The scent of Naraku reached his nostrils and suddenly he remembered everything. He tried to sit up, but his drained body was still too weak to handle much, if any movement. He could barely move any part of his body. In fact, trying to move proved to be too exhausting for him.

Then something dawned on Sesshoumaru...

He was naked.

His kimono, hakama, obi, boots, swords, armor, and even his fur were all missing. The only thing that covered up some of his indecency was a very thin sheet that was tucked around his hips.

Sesshoumaru hadn't felt this helpless since he was but a mere child and it severely pissed him off. He didn't know what the kumo was playing at, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

As if Naraku knew the inu was thinking about him, he slid the shoji screen door open and entered the room as if no one else was in it.

"Ah, so you are awake. How do you feel?" Naraku asked without looking at the inu while he gathered up a few items that were on the table. The youkai said nothing and when the hanyou turned around and actually looked at him, he saw that the dog was glaring bloody daggers at him.

"The silent treatment, Sesshoumaru? I would think that's beneath even a bitch such as you..." Naraku commented amusedly as he sat down beside the futon and placed all the items on the floor beside him. He then added in an awed tone, "Although, I must say, when your lovely eyes bleed red...it inspires me."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat at being called a bitch. Even though his people were dog demons, they never referred to any female inu youkai as bitch. It was lowly and beneath their proud race. It was pretty much the worst insult anyone could throw at a dog demon.

Despite the inu being angry, he didn't miss Naraku's little...compliment. It confused him, even in his own bemused state; he didn't know what to think about it. In the end, he settled for it to be further trickery on Naraku's part. Of course.

"Good. I see you still have your noble little spirit." Naraku noted as he picked up a small bowl. He took a flask and poured several drops of the transparent-looking liquid into the bowl. Then he picked up a slightly smaller bag, which was filled with black powder and poured a teaspoon of it into the bowl. Naraku picked up a mixing implement and used it to thoroughly mix the liquid and powder together. After it was mixed well, he added some more drops of the liquid to help the paste liquefy. When he was finished with that task, he scraped the concoction into a cup and poured some sake into the cup. He then used a utensil to mix the liquid and paste-like liquid together until it had successfully dissolved into one liquid.

Once he was finished with everything, Naraku regarded the other demon with a contemplative, yet calculating gaze. "Are we going to do this your way or my way, Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not know of what you speak, fool."

Naraku almost smiled at that. "I have some medicine that I intend for you to drink whether you wish it or not. If you drink it willingly, then I won't have to shove it down your throat. What say you?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him evenly. "No."

The kumo feigned a sigh, "Very well..."

One of the Naraku's tentacles emerged from his back. It opened its mouth and sucked in the contents of the cup.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes to slits and clamped his mouth shut. There was no way in any Hell that he would allow that repulsive "medicine" to go past his lips. He didn't even know what it was, or what it would do, but knowing Naraku, it was something foul and sinister.

Four more tentacles burst from the kumo's back and without warning, each tentacle wrapped tightly around its chosen limb to restrain the poisoned inu.

It wasn't until that moment that Sesshoumaru realized he had two arms now. HIs previously missing left arm...was attached and full functional, too. He flexed his left hand in curious wonder. "How did this happen, hanyou?"

"Swallow my special sauce and I shall tell you."

"No."

"Then I am not telling you how you got your arm back."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that, but didn't utter a single word.

"Open your mouth." Naraku ordered after a few moments of silence.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and turned his head away from the spider in his own way of non-verbally answering the other male.

"Such bold defiance when you're bound like a fucked dog. That's such a turn on, by the way. Defy me all you want...but this lovely concoction will be in your stomach soon enough."

Sesshoumaru's eyes thinned even more and he bit out angrily and stubbornly, "What you say and what will happen are two very different things."

"Oh, that is true, no doubt. But it changes nothing. Open up, doggy."

Sesshoumaru felt the fifth tentacle trying to worm its way into his mouth. He kept his jaws clamped shut despite the increasing, painful pressure. After some time, the tentacle withdrew from its effort of forcing itself into the dog's mouth. It was a relief to the inu youkai, but he still frowned at something else when the thought hit him. Naraku could easily break his teeth, but he didn't. Why would the kumo care to avoid injuring his mouth?

"You'd rather have it mouth to mouth? Very well." Naraku chuckled darkly and straddled the weak dog demon. "You're right. This is way better."

"Remove yourself from my person, filthy hanyou." Sesshoumaru growled, his golden eyes turned teal and the whites of his eyes bled red again.

Naraku smirked down at him and leaned over, their faces only but a few scant inches apart. He jerked his face back in time to avoid being bitten in the face by the inu's snapping jaws. It was in that moment that his tentacle shoved its way into the inu's mouth and swiftly rid itself of the liquid. Before the shocked inu could clamp his mouth shut, or even spit the vile concoction out, Naraku withdrew his tentacle and used his hand to keep the dog's mouth shut. He massaged Sesshoumaru's throat in order to force the dog to swallow the drink.

Even though Sesshoumaru was quite resilient in his effort to oppose the kumo, he couldn't deny his own reflex to swallow. When he did swallow the wretched brew, he stopped struggling and grew lax against the tentacles restraining him. He was just too exhausted and didn't have the energy to fight anymore. His eyelids lowered and before he knew it, sleep claimed him once again.

The spider demon grinned and removed his person from the youkai. His plan was going very smoothly. He had already successfully poisoned, captured, and forced the inu to drink the concoction. It wouldn't be long before he got what he wanted from the proud inu youkai.

All he had to do now was wait for the potion to take effect.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru woke up a couple of hours later in a dazed and...odd state. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he felt unnaturally hot. Fortunately, he no longer felt as weak as he had felt hours earlier. His body felt stronger, but something about it wasn't quite right. Despite his returning strength, he still did not feel like anything close to his old self. In fact, his nether regions tingled in a way that couldn't e mistaken for anything other than budding arousal. But why?

Then is dawned on Sesshoumaru: The kumo have given him an aphrodisiac of some kind.

For what reason? He couldn't fathom why the lowly, half-breed would encourage sexual arousal. Unless Naraku intended for him to mate with someone or something. Or maybe he wanted to use this to his advantage to play another of his little mind games. Or perhaps he wanted the inu to die in such a shameful state. Or...he wanted to see how long it would take before the demon lord touched himself. Sesshoumaru snorted. As if he would ever debase himself in any such way as that. Such things were beneath someone such as himself.

The inu youkai sat up stiffly and wiped the perspiration from his sweaty brow, touching the crescent moon marking in the process. He nearly gasped at the unexpected flash of pain that assaulted him. Touching his own markings had never hurt him before in all of his years of life. So why now?

"Is sweet little Sesshoumaru confused?" Crooned a deep and very familiar, very unwelcome mocking voice.

Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Naraku leaning against the wall to the inu's right watching him very closely. The dog was perplexed as to why he hadn't sensed the kumo there earlier. He wondered how long Naraku had been standing there watching him. Involuntary shivers ran throughout his body, and some of those shivers weren't exactly bad ones.

"You can ask me anything, little doggie. I will answer to the best of my knowledge...well, unless I decide to lie to you, that is." Naraku intoned quietly, his arms crossed and the fingers of his right hand tapped slowly against his left arm almost like the legs of a spider.

"What did you do to this Sesshoumaru?" The inu asked even though he didn't want to play into Naraku's suck and twisted little mind game. He had the distinct feeling that the kumo's game had barely begun.

From his place on the wall, Naraku replied in a low voice, "Let's just say...you're my little test subject. Well, that's not entirely true. I did test the poison on others, but I never got to test the...other thing on anyone else because they always died from the poison. Such as pity. I wish I could tell you more. I suppose we'll just have to see what happens to you now."

"That is a vague explanation." Sesshoumaru retorted, every fiber of his being enraged...and turned on.

"Fight it all you want. From what I can see, you are doing a poor job of it. The sooner you succumb to it, the better you shall soon feel."

Sesshoumaru's lip curled. "Despicable hanyou, your lies do nothing but anger me. Death will not be fleeting when I bring it to you."

Naraku smirked, "It's not a question of when, it's a question of _if_ you can kill me, my dear."

"Do not call me that." Sesshoumaru bristled at being called "dear" by his hated enemy. No one was allowed to call him that whether in a serious or mocking manner.

The kumo blinked, said nothing for a few minutes, then he laughed. "I can call you whatever I want, cupcake. You are mine now. I possess you now and will continue to own you until your sweet death."

"This Sesshoumaru belongs to no one, delusional half-breed. Do not mistake me for one of your pathetic reincarnations." Sesshoumaru hissed and despite himself, Naraku's words had both an unexpected and unwanted effect on him. His skin felt much too hot now and worst of all, his groin had tightened and coiled considerably. He was doing everything he could to not become erect. There was no way in hell that he would give the dark hanyou the satisfaction of witnessing his rising manhood. He would rip it off himself if he had to.

"What do I have to do to prove it? My toxic miasma is already flowing throughout your veins, precious. If that isn't proof enough, then how must I mark you further? With my teeth, claws...seed?" Naraku inquired and with his last question hanging in the air, a slow, corrupt, and lecherous grin spread on his lips. The look in his crimson orbs didn't look any better; in fact, they looked much more wicked than his smile.

Sesshoumaru froze. Naraku wasn't...seriously thinking _that_...?

"Did you finally figure it out, pet?"

"Any part of you that touches me will be torn to shreds." Sesshoumaru s pat out.

"Oh, now I'm sorely tempted. Don't say such things if you don't really mean it." Naraku purred, and pushed off from the wall. He strode over to the shoji door, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder. "We'll see who touches who first before this night is over."

Sesshoumaru rolled over onto his side, curled up, and closed his eyes. But his torturous, weakened body wouldn't let him sleep a wink. Strange, depraved thoughts fluttered through his distracted brain. Thoughts he had never chose to acknowledge in his entire existence.

Instead of dreading the kumo's return, he found himself anticipating it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura sat on her giant feather in the air while people died and suffered from the poison that polluted the air. She watched all of this grimly with her crimson, pupil-less eyes. She did horrible things like this all of the time since her "birth." It made her feel numb and disconnected to the world at times. But there was still a part of her that felt utterly helpless. She wanted to run away and make her own choices. The wind witch didn't want to hurt people anymore and truthfully, she had never wanted to hurt anyone.

Most of the humans in the village were dead already. The moans of the dying ones were too much to bear, but bear it Kagura did. Hearing it was one thing, but actually watching the humans claw at their own skin, choking, spitting, and bleeding. She nearly puked when some of them tore their own innards out with their bare hands.

Then she saw InuYasha stumble out of one of the huts. The miko, Kagome, was passed out in his arms and the fox kid, Shippou was clinging to his kimono. The hanyou looked in horrible shape and Kagome looked worse for wear. Kagura could tell that Kagome was dying and she didn't even try to stop InuYasha from fleeing the village with the nearly dead miko and unconscious fox.

"NARAKU!"

Kagura shuddered when she heard the hanyou's grieving, enraged howl. She hoped Naraku wouldn't make her fight the pissed-off InuYasha. Well...if the inu hanyou actually survived the poison. She secretly hoped InuYasha would make it.

The wind witch left the village quickly enough. A hollow sadness filled her deep inside and for once…the sorrow was not for herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A restless hour drug by for the extremely uncomfortable and hot inu youkai. He was slowly losing his mind to this…this vile poison/aphrodisiac. The poison still flowed through his blood along with Naraku's toxic miasma which kept him pathetically weak. And of course, the other thing in his body was making him unbearably horny. The ONLY thing that kept him from touching himself was the eerie feeling that he was being watched. That and if Naraku wasn't lying, touching himself would only result in pain for the inu. The dog could tolerate pain, but he wasn't exactly turned on by it, or so he thought.

This was pitiable. Sesshoumaru growled and rose on unsteady, wobbly legs. He paused for a moment to determine the strength of his limbs. Feeling that they were strong enough to carry his weight, he then carefully left the room stark naked with only one purpose on his muddled mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku was actually surprised when he saw a very nude, albeit a very angry Sesshoumaru walk into his tearoom. Seeing the mighty demon lord in all his naked glory made Naraku forget himself until said inu broke the silence.

"You will die after I'm finished using you, Naraku." Hissed the seething Sesshoumaru and before Naraku could even process what had been said, the inu youkai had grabbed him and slammed the kumo onto the table hard. Then he straddled the spider's waist, grabbed the spider's face with both hands and then hungrily devoured Naraku's mouth as if they were lovers that had been parted for years.

Naraku was taken aback by the fierce intensity of the kiss and the fact that it had been completely unexpected. He had thought that he'd have to tease the inu some more just to get him to cave in. Not that he was complaining, but he would have to take control fast because the inu was dominating the kiss and rapidly ripping and tearing Naraku's clothes off from his body at the same time.

Such a pity. Naraku had liked his clothes. Ah, well.

Naraku could tell where Sesshoumaru expected this to go. The dog had the misconception that he was the one in charge, not Naraku. Well, the puppy would have to learn who his master was. Had Naraku's mouth not been busy kissing the inu's, he would have revealed a sly grin.

The kumo splayed his fingers against the inu's chest and then trailed them down his quivering abdomen. The dog gasped quietly into his mouth and stopped moving. The touch to his body had felt…strange, yet electrifyingly good in an unfamiliar way. Such a simple touch shouldn't have felt so erotic, but it did. And the inu wanted more of it, so he eagerly pressed himself against that hand.

It was curious that all it took was one touch from Naraku to make Sesshoumaru go from dominating to submissive.

Naraku tore his mouth away and curiously watched the Sesshoumaru's reaction to his touch. The insistent press of the dog's body against his hand was fascinating and stoked his curiosity. To appease his interest, he explored the inu's slightly damp body with both hands, yet he made sure to keep the touch light and teasing. It pleased him when the muscles under his hands trembled and bunched up; although he had to admit that the sensual look on the dog's face was his favorite effect.

The spider sat up abruptly and wound his arms around Sesshoumaru, pulling him close against his own larger body. With his lips against one of the inu's pointed ears, he whispered deeply, "Little fly, I'm going to enjoy eating you…"

Sesshoumaru snarled, but then groaned when he felt the kumo roll his hips which caused their trapped erections to grind deliciously together making sweet friction. He felt two cool, large hands grip each of his firm butt cheeks, using them as leverage so that they could grind even harder against one another. The fire in his loins grew insufferable to the point that he bit his bottom lip until it bled to keep back the voracious moans that threatened to escape his mouth. The inu wasn't sure what he wanted, but it was something he couldn't name. All he knew was he wanted the other man to end the torture that plagued his body.

Naraku slowly licked away the dribbling trail of blood that stained Sesshoumaru's lips and chin. It was intoxicating and he wanted more, so he claimed the dog's mouth, sucking the blood from the seeping wound on his bottom lip. It sent a sudden rush or euphoria through his already aroused body and without hesitation, he gripped the inu's silver hair and yanked his head back roughly.

Sesshoumaru hissed at the sudden pain to his scalp, but the pleasurable roll of hips against his own dimmed out some of the pain. Then he felt lips kissing and sucking at his neck hungrily and without warning, fangs sank deeply into his neck. A small moan escaped his swollen lips from the surprisingly tantalizing blissful feeling of the bite. The teeth withdrew and a mouth suckled at the wound, drawing the blood out. A tongue even swiped against the bites, caressing them almost gently and drawing more quiet moans from the shuddering demon.

Delighting in the shivers and moans that he was able to wrench out of the demon lord, Naraku withdrew one of his hands and used it to fondle Sesshoumaru's chest, pinching and rubbing each nipple to full hardness. Each little gasp and breathy moan from the inu only hardened Naraku's already turgid leaking arousal. The kumo's mouth kissed and nipped down the inu's neck and chest until it reached one of the dog's dusky pink nipples. He traced one of the nipples with the tip of his tongue and didn't fail to notice how the silver-haired demon arched his back, his chest nearly heaving.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut when he felt that hot mouth close around his nipple, suckling on it almost like a babe would. Just as the spider moved his mouth to the other neglected nipple, he ran his hands down the inu's ass. He spread the dog's cheeks apart and pushed one of his fingers past the tight ring of resisting muscle. It slipped in easily enough due to the self-lubrication of the dog's ass.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open the same moment he questioned the hanyou.

"The poison, miasma, and special stuff that I gave you forced your body adjust to me in certain ways. In other words, my touch alone drives you insane and your body will lubricate itself for me whenever you are aroused. Do not worry your pretty little head over it…" Naraku explained while he inserted another finger inside and stretched him by using a scissoring motion with his fingers. He then wriggled his fingers until he found the bundle of nerves that would drive the youkai insane. His middle finger brushed against it and he knew he had found it when the Sesshoumaru hissed and his body stiffened.

Sesshoumaru nearly ejaculated on the spot from the white-hot pleasure that had coursed through his body like lightning. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before and in his painfully aroused state, he wanted more of it.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Naraku inquired, his wicked mouth nipping and kissing at the amber-eyed inu's neck. His fingers were still inside the dog, teasing him with a slight touch to his prostate now and then.

"Make this…go away…" Sesshoumaru growled, his golden eyes half-lidded.

Naraku's mouth moved to the dog's earlobe and he nibbled on it. "No. You must tell me what you want me to do. Only then will I give you what you seek. What you desire."

"Take me." Sesshoumaru whispered quietly, his face buried in the kumo's neck.

"Take you? Take you where exactly?"

"Fuck me! I don't care where or how, or if it's on this table, just fuck me already!" Sesshoumaru implored angrily, his desperate need at its peak. He was tired of being teased and just wanted to get his release any way that he could, even if it meant degrading himself by being the kumo's bitch.

Naraku couldn't restrain himself any further because those heated words nearly drove him over the edge. He had gotten what he wanted. Consent. He could do whatever he wanted now and rub it in the inu's face later when the aphrodisiac wore off.

Without another word, the dark-haired male quickly grabbed the slighter man and repositioned Sesshoumaru to where he was bent over the table, stomach down. Before the inu could utter a single syllable, the kumo had mounted him from behind, hands on the dog's hips, and entered him in one fluid motion until he was inside the other man to the hilt.

Naraku froze to let them both adjust for a moment. The clenching tight heat wrapped around his cock was maddeningly euphoric to the point he had to restrain himself from fucking the dog demon to death.

The swift penetration had forced the inu to cry out, arch his back, and spread his legs further apart. Panting lightly, he pushed back against the kumo, desperately wanting him to get on with it. The tearing pain was minor and really, the lubrication and stretching had prevented most of the damage.

The spider didn't need to be urged twice. Without further hesitation, he gripped the inu's hips and without holding back, he started fucking the writhing dog demon into the table. The feel of that slick, tight heat encouraged him to ram harder and faster into the youkai's willing, supple body.

Sesshoumaru used his forearms to brace himself against the table as he was getting plowed into from behind by a half-breed with impressive girth and length. He hid his face in one of his arms while strangled moans escaped his mouth. Each time the larger male hit his prostate, Sesshoumaru cried out rather loudly. He knew he sounded like a common wanton whore, but he didn't care. And he couldn't help pushing back, meeting each of the kumo's deep thrusts into his body.

"Such a tight little bitch…" Naraku hissed while he plunged his swollen, rigid flesh deeper and harder into the dog's bucking and writhing body. A tentacle burst from his back and entwined its way around the inu's body, rubbing against the inu's sensitive markings. Another tentacle wriggled underneath Sesshoumaru and snaked itself around the dog's leaking shaft. It pumped the demon's cock every time the kumo drove himself into the dog's ass.

"Vermin." Sesshoumaru moaned out as an insult, but it ended up sounding sexy instead. The cock that shoved mercilessly into his body and the tentacles pleasuring him were almost too much for him to bear. He panted from the exertion and moaned continuously, his eyes shut tightly from the ecstasy that assaulted him. Sesshoumaru was so close, so close to his own release and he urgently anticipated it.

"Whore." Naraku grunted, quickening his thrusts when he felt the coil in his loins tighten considerably. He was so close, and he could tell the beautiful demon beneath him was close, as well. He unleashed another tentacle from his back which found its way to the inu's face and started stroking and caressing the markings on his cheeks and eyes. When it brushed across the crescent moon, it sent Sesshoumaru over the edge and he screamed his orgasm. His inner muscles clamped down almost painfully tight around the kumo's cock and which a few more jerky thrusts into the inu, Naraku spilled his essence deep into the dog's ass.

While they both enjoyed the afterglow, a slow, creeping victorious smirk crawled onto the kumo's face.

The spider had finally caught the fly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku awakened to the wonderful, blissful feeling of tight heat wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see the sexy inu youkai riding his cock without mercy. He was not really surprised, though. After many hours of sex, the insatiable bitch still wanted more. They would both eventually pass out, but Sesshoumaru always woke him up for another round. Not that he minded.

In all actuality, many days had passed, and even though each day was always filled with lots of sex, Naraku enjoyed it immensely. Having the proud demon lord come to him, Naraku of all people, for something he claimed was beneath him, made the kumo feel thoroughly pleased.

"You just can't get enough of me, eh, Sesshoumaru?"

"Silence, scum, and take me like the bitch you refer to me as." Sesshoumaru spat and dismounted the bigger male. He laid himself down on his back and spread his legs in offering impatiently waiting for the other male to finish the job.

"As you wish, but remember…you are the one who asked for it."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru snorted and shot the kumo a withering glare.

The spider didn't even bother to hesitate when he pounced on the fly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Like all good things, it had to end.

InuYasha "discovered" Naraku's fortress and broke through the barrier. He was beyond enraged and was a wreck as he attacked the kumo. If he had been in his right mind, he would have questioned why Naraku reeked of sex and his older brother. But since he was an emotional roller coaster, all his thoughts were centered on his hatred for the spider. And of course, destroying said dark hanyou.

While both hanyous brawled in the courtyard, Sesshoumaru had chosen the opportunity to find his clothes and weapons. He clothed himself accordingly and tied his weapons to his obi. As he left the castle, he hesitated and looked over his shoulder. An unreadable emotion flickered in his cold eyes.

The aphrodisiac, miasma, and poison still flowed through his blood. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Naraku had dosed him every day and night. It wasn't out of his system, yet, he knew. But now was the time to leave. He would have to fight later…if he could bring himself to kill the kumo.

With a silent sigh, Sesshoumaru walked away, his long silver hair fluttering behind him in the breeze.

In the deep recesses of his mind, he knew that he had secretly wanted to be caught. Of course, he would deny it to anyone that asked. He would even deny it to the spider's face.

But…even as he departed, he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't turn around and willingly return to the one that had held him captive.

While it's true that the spider doesn't always catch the fly and that the fly would find itself trapped in the spider's web, it's true that sometimes…it was the fly that flew into the spider's web on purpose.

And sometimes, when trapped in the spider's web, the fly gets away.

And sometimes, the same fly comes back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_A/N: Whatcha think, kiddies? If I get enough feedback from you guys, I may make a sequel to this. Another chapter of Ini-herit and The Screaming will be out soon enough, too._**


End file.
